All You Can Be
by reconghost5
Summary: Henry "Hiccup" Haddock is tired of his life. His father ignores him and he is the butt of everyone's joke. After an argument with his father, he storms out of the house and finds a way to hopefully prove to everyone hes not Hiccup the Useless anymore. Modern AU. Rated for Language and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, so this has been in my mind for a long time now and recently a friend by the name of requested this. Now I will say this is a side project to test the ground and see if it could work. So without further ado, please enjoy.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT Own HTTYD in any way, shape, or form.**

**WARNING: AU**

Henry "Hiccup" Haddock hated his life. A father that ignored him, a cousin who constantly bullied him, and nobody to call a friend. Today was the day he graduated. He was valedictorian as well so he had to give a stupid speech along with it. Hiccup adjusted his cap as he stood around waiting to get in line to walk down to the stadium where the ceremony was. After he got his cap comfortable he felt a hard smack on the back of his head knocking the cap off hearing a very familiar laugh. He bent down to pick up his cap without even looking at his tormentor. When he put it back on his head, he felt another hit to the back of his head and his cap fell to the floor again. He let out a sigh before speaking. "Could you please stop that Scott?" He asked, his voice dripping with agitation.

"Why should I Hiccup?" He said back in a bratty tone. Scott "Snotlout" Jorgensen was Hiccup's cousin and biggest bully. He was the one to give Hiccup his nickname because he saw him as well a hiccup or a mistake. Something that nobody wanted. He was also everything Hiccup wasn't. Big, strong, athletic, great with the ladies. Where as Hiccup was small, scrawny, extremely un-athletic, and could hardly form a sentence in front a girl. The only thing he had going for him was his intelligence.

Just as Hiccup was about to reply, a a teacher came in and spoke instead. "Okay everyone listen up I want the honor students up front and the rest of you line up alphabetically." Everyone began to do as told as Hiccup walked up front and took his place next to the other honor students. As he stood there he noticed he was standing next to Astrid Hofferson. She was second smartest in the school and also one of the most athletic. She turned to Hiccup and smiled. "Congrats on getting valedictorian Hiccup," she said in a happy tone.

Hiccup's face flushed red at her words. He was more stunned by the fact that she knew his name. Well his nickname but one of his names none the less. "Th-th-thanks A-astrid," he stuttered out turning even more red. Soon the teacher told them it was time to start walking. As they walked they could hear the band playing the standard music for graduations. When they reached the field they could hear all their families clapping. Hiccup wondered if his father was I the stands watching. As they all took their seats the crowd began to calm down and the Schools principe stood up and began to speak.

After what felt like an eternity Hiccup was finally called up for his speech. As he walked up He was greeted with the applause of the crowd. When he got to the podium, he began to speak. He basically spouted tons of bullshit about how this is the time of their lives and they can do anything from here on forward. You know, standard graduation speech bullshit. It took about fifteen minutes to complete and Hiccup took his seat not even believing his own words. The principal returned to the podium and announced it was now time to hand out the diplomas. Hiccup waited there patiently as he heard other names being called. With every name he heard a cheer from somewhere in the crowd. Obviously the students family cheering. Finally it was his rows turn to stand up and wait for their names. After about a minute is was time for the name before his. "Michelle R. Gregory." Michelle walked forward being cheered on by her family. Hiccup readied himself for his turn. Finally he heard it. "Henry J. Haddock the third." As Hiccup moved forward he was not surprised that he didn't hear and cheering for him. He just let out a sigh as he reached the schools principal holding his diploma. "Congratulations Mr. Haddock," she said with a smile handing him the diploma. Hiccup just gave her a smile in return as he grabbed the piece of paper from her and then walked back to his seat.

After about another hour or so of name calling and another boring speech it was finally over. Hiccup let out a sigh as he walked into the bathroom at the school and changed out of the ridiculous gown he had to wear. He folded them neatly and walked out of bathroom. He let out another sigh and ran his fingers through his auburn hair as he exited the building and out to his old, blue, and beat up Toyota Hilux. He got in and turned the key and the old truck sputtered to life. He then pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.

XxxxXxxxX

About fifteen minutes later he pulled into his driveway. As he approached he noticed his dad's car was in the driveway. He parked his truck next to the nice Cadillac Escalade and got out. He didn't bother to grab the cap and gown out of the truck as he shut the door and walked up to the front door of the mansion of a house. Charles "Stoick" Haddock was a very important business man and rarely home "perfecting" deals so they could afford nice things. The only reason had a piece of shit truck was because his dad felt a first car should always be that way. It didn't cost Hiccup any money so he didn't bother to complain. As he walked inside he noticed his dad was sitting in his big recliner in the den looking at something on his laptop. His dad looked up and stared right at him. "Where were you?" His dad asked with a questioning tone like he as interrogating Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and put his hand I, his pockets. "I was at my high school graduation. I had to give a speech," Hiccup said in an annoyed tone.

"That was today?" His dad asked returning most of his attention to his laptop.

Hiccup gritted his teeth slightly annoyed with his father. "Yeah. I told you about it two weeks ago."

"Must of slipped my mind," his father said back not sounding very interested.

Hiccup leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "You know I was valedictorian dad," Hiccup said hoping to get some praise from his father.

"Oh. Good for you Henry," he said still more interested in the computer screen. "So. You gonna go get that business degree next?" He asked still typing on the laptop.

"I don't know dad. I might want to take a break from school. I haven't even filled out any college applications yet," Hiccup said sound even more annoyed. His father wanted him join in on the family business when non of it interested Hiccup. He didn't even know what he wanted to do yet.

"What?" His father said sounding angry as he looked up from the computer. "You know those scholarships only last till the fall semester right?"

"Yeah I know. But I don't really wanna go to college yet. I don't wanna be a business man and frankly I don't know what I want to do yet," Hiccup argued back.

His father stood up and walked up to Hiccup, towering over him. "Damn it Henry. You have a free ride to prepare yourself to take the company from me and you're gonna pass it up to take a break? What the hell?" He yelled and Hiccup.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. And for the last damn time, I'm not going into the family business. I don't want to do that. I'd rather be the guy who picks up shit at the dog park!" Hiccup yelled back at his father.

"Fucking hell Henry. You are such a damn disappointment. I can see I didn't raise you right at all. Why couldn't you be more like me?" his father yelled back even angrier.

"Because I'm not you dad! I'm Henry Jonathan Haddock the fucking third! I can't do what you did back in high school or college! You were a sports star, I'm a fucking fishbone!" Hiccup yelled back as he opened the door and ran out to his truck and got in it. He turned it on and looked at the front door before leaving only to see his father closing it. Hiccup backed out n of the driveway and began to drive with no destination in mind. Hiccup pulled into a strip mall parking lot and rested his head on the steering wheel. 'How can I prove to him I'm good enough?' Hiccup thought to himself. He turned his head and looked at the building. Upon looking at what the specific building was it gave him and idea. Hiccup turned the truck off and got out. He walked into the building and closed the door behind him and was greeted by a decently fit man dressed in camo.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Jim VanHouten. What can I do for you today?" The man said.

"Uh yeah hi. I'm Henry Haddock and I'd like to join the United States Army.

XxxxXxxxX

For the next several months Hiccup left his enlistment a secret not telling anyone. Over the months him and his father got into many more argument about how Hiccup a disgrace to the family name which regularly ending in Hiccup running out of the house to go and cool down. But today was the day Hiccup left for his Basic Combat Training. He had a small backpack packed for his trip. He let out a sigh as he looked at the kitchen. Guilt got the better of him and he decided to atleast leave a note for his dad.

After a few minutes he finished the note and re-read to make sure it was good. The note read "Dear Dad, I'm sorry to say but I do,t know how long I'll be gone. I got some important things to and hopefully when I come back I won't be such a disappointment to you. Don't worry I'm in good hands though. See you whenever I guess. Love, Henry." Hiccup pinned the note to the refrigerator. He than grabbed his back pack and walked out of the house and down the driveway. At the end he found his Sgt. VanHouten waiting in his car.

"So Henry, You ready for this?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Hiccup let out a nervous sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Hiccup replied back. The car then pulled away and Hiccup was on his way to his new life. He just hoped he was ready for it.

**Authors Note: So yeah. There you guys go. Once again this is a side project. For those who hope for a new chapter of "A Day To Remember" it will come. I promise. Just don't know how soon. For those who read my Soul Eater fic the chapter is well its got some kinks. I've tried to type it a few different times but just don't like how it turns out. But anyway, please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow so I can shart pixie dust and puke rainbows. Until next time this is DG27 signing off, Deuces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So yeah the response to chapter one was phenomenal so heres chapter two. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Reviewers:**

**Actionliker**

**Century99**

**Koollolly**

**Snowflakeangel21**

**Motorider7**

**Guest (You know who you are)**

**A Simple Cup**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**W0lfWarrior**

**Pegueng**

**TD90**

**All of you are why I put this out. So thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD in anyway, shape, or form.**

Chapter 2

It's been a two weeks since Hiccup arrived and Fort Benning. Today was the day he and the rest of his company shipped down range from the reception unit to his training unit over on sand hill. The recruits were now standing outside the barracks waiting to get on the bus to head to their unit. To say Hiccup was excited was an understatement, but he was also incredibly nervous. He's never done anything like this before. His whole life is going to change in the next few months. He's going to be an Infantryman for the United States Army. Sure, with his ASVAB scores he could have been anything he wanted in the Army But he chose infantry because he wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't weak, that he had it in him and he was strong. Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the loud booming voice of the drill sergeant. "Alright privates, I am Drill Sergeant Keyes. For the next few months your assets belong to me and the others up here. Do you understand?" He said in a relatively calm tone.

"Yes drill sergeant!" Everyone said in unison.

"Good. Now get on my bus," he said. Soon enough everyone was piled onto the busses and it began to move. Knowing it was his last chance to relax for the day, Hiccup leaned his head against the window and just looked out of it. He looked up for a second and saw a few other recruits having a conversation with another Drill Sergeant. He couldn't really hear what they were saying because of all the other chatter on the bus so he just leaned his head back against the window. Soon enough, Hiccup noticed that the bus was slowing to a stop. When the bus stopped, he watched the Drill Sergeant calmly get off the bus and then put on his hat. Next thing Hiccup knew the drill sergeant was yelling. "Get the fuck off my bus privates!"

Eveyone began to shuffle off the bus as fast as they could. As soon as their boots touched soil they were running with there duffel bag over their heads. When they stopped under the canopy everyone was standing with their bags above their heads still as the drill sergeants came around yelling insults into their face. Hiccup struggled to keep his bag above his head and the drill sergeants took notice. Soon enough he was surrounded by three of them all of them yelling. Hiccup tried to drown out their words and soon enough they left him and went after another recruit.

After about ten more minutes they were told to run across the sand of the PT field. As Hiccup ran with his bag above his bonehead he began. To notice things around him. There was the sound of gunfire above his head and explosions. He began to look around while running and notice small pressure explosions in the sand. After a few laps of running around the PT field, they found themselves standing in a concrete area that had the letters CTA plastered on the wall in the center of it. They were holding their bags above their heads again as the drill sergeants talked to them. Introducing themselves.

There were a total of four platoons. Hiccup found himself in second or "blue" platoon. Each platoon had three drill sergeants, Hiccups being DS Keyes, DS Waldon and DS Garcia. The three introduced themselves and gave some brief information about themselves as well. After the meet and greet, they headed up stairs to the barracks to get set up for their stay on sand hill. Hiccup was given his bunk mate and battle buddy, another guy a year or two older than him named Thuggory. At least that was his last name according to his name tape.

The drill sergeants left into the DS office so the recruits could get to know each other better. Hiccup and Thuggory sat down on the floor, resting their backs against their lockers and began to talk. "So I'm Henry Haddock." Hiccup said as he outstretched his hand to his battle buddy for a handshake.

"Eric Thuggory," he said back with a smile shaking Hiccup's hand. "So Haddock, where are you from?" Thuggory asked him after he withdrew his hand from the handshake.

Hiccup smiled and relaxed against the metal locker. "I'm from a small town called Berk in the Colorado Rockies," Hiccup said with a sigh. "What about you?"

"I'm from a small town called Saranac Lake up in New York. It's a nice place but boring." Thuggory answered with a shrug. The next few hours were spent as a meet and greet until the drill sergeant came out and announced it was lights out.

2 WEEKS LATER

Hiccup was beat. He could hardly move, yet he had to or else he'd be in more trouble. He finally pitched himself up finishing another push up. "Sixty three," he heard his drill sergeant say. The rain and sand wasn't helping much. It was down pouring and Hiccup was out in the sand PT field being punished for his clumsiness even though it was someone else's fault anyway. Some idiot left his rifle laying on the floor and Hiccup tripped over it which ended up causing a chain of events that ending with the weapon racks laying on the floor. And here he is, 2300 hours, face in the muddy sand doing push ups. "Alright Haddock, get up. I now want you to run from one end of the PT field to other and back until I say to stop," Drill Sergeant Keyes said sternly.

Hiccup slowly got up to his feet "Yes drill sergeant," Hiccup replied exhausted. He started to run slowly, not going very fast at all. He could here his Drill Sergeant shouting at him to hurry up. Hiccup could feel he legs turning to rubber by the fourth lap. In the middle of the fifth lap Hiccup collapsed burying his face in the sand. He tried to get up but every muscle in his body refused and he found himself back on the ground.

"Alright Haddock, you're done. Let's get you up stairs and into your bed," Drill Sergeant Keyes said as he helped Hiccup to his feet. When they got up to the barracks the drill sergeant pawned Hiccup off to one of the guys on fire guard. Turns out it was Thuggory.

"So Haddock, how are you feeling after that?" Thuggory asked with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up and help me to my bunk," Hiccup replied with an exhausted chuckle. As they got to the bunk Hiccup got out of his ACUs and climbed onto the bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Everyone was excited and happy as they walked back into the CTA. Today they all qualified with their M4A1 carbines. Even Hiccup. Sure he didn't get perfect but he got enough to pass. And it marked the official end of yellow phase and the start of blue phase. It was about 2000 when they got back to the barracks after the ruck march back, so everyone headed upstairs and into the barracks to put away their gear. After a few minutes Drill Sergeant Garcia came in holding a stack of mail. "Alright gather round. Mail time," he said. Everyone but on their safety glasses and gathered around. He called the first name. "Jackson, Ronald." Jackson called out where he was and the drill sergeant then threw the letter at him hitting Jackson in the face. Hence the safety glasses.

This went on for another ten minutes and finally all the mail was handed out. Hiccup sat on the floor by his locker soon followed by Thuggory. As Thuggory began to open his letter he looked over to Hiccup. "So Haddock, how come you never get anything in the mail?" He asked genuinely curious.

Hiccup let out a chuckle and shrugged before answering. "Well nobody knows I'm here. I kinda just left. Didn't say where I was going or anything. Just left." Hiccup let his head fall back against the locker. "So yeah. I don't get any mail."

"Dude. That's hardcore. Don't you ever feel left out?" Thuggory asked.

"Eah. It isn't much different. Like they would mail me anyway. I didn't have any friends and my has been ignoring me since my mom's death," Hiccup said with a sigh and a shrug.

"Dude that sucks. I'm sorry man," Thuggory said back to him.

"It's cool. I'll get over it," He said sounding a bit depressed as he stood up. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." As Hiccup walked away he could help but let a tear escape his eye. To be honest he did feel left out. He wished he could have what they had. A family that's proud of their child.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Today was the day they were released for there thirty six hour pass. For the next thirty six hours they were free to do what they want. Hiccup and Thuggory decided they were going to splurge on food. As Hiccup waited outside for Thuggory he decided he would turn on his phone. After it gained service it made a lot of vibrations which opted him to look at it. He had about forty missed calls and several voice mails. Most from his dad. He didn't bother to listen to the voice mails since they were most likely about asking where he was and how much of a disappointment he was. Hiccup just deleted them all. He looked up to see Thuggory jogging up to him as he put his phone back into his pockets. "About damn time you got down here," Hiccup said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Evens wanted to talk," he said back. "So you ready to go eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go." With that the two walked over to the bus stop and got on the bus when it got there. They got off in the bases small city center and immediately when looking for a Buffalo Wild Wings. When they found one they walked inside they removed their hats and we're greeted by a cute young perky brunette girl.

"Hi, I'm Emily, welcome to Buffalo Wild Wings. Lets get you two seated. They sat down and Emily handed them their menus. "So are classic wings are on special today. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Thuggory got a flirtatious glint in his eyes and began to order. "Well Emily, it would be lovely if you could you get me a glass of Mountain Dew," he said very flirtatiously.

It obviously affected her since her face flushed red she then turned to Hiccup. "And for you?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Thuggory and then returned his attention to the girl. "Same please," Hiccup said. After a little bit they ordered their food, ate, paid, and left. The whole time Thuggory flirted with Emily and ended up getting a kiss on the cheek.

While they tried to think of something else to do, Hiccup pulled his phone back out. He began to scroll through his contacts and stoped and let his thumb hover over a contact that read "Dad". He let out a sigh and just put the phone back into his pocket.

It was the next night by the time the thirty six hour pass ended and everyone was back in the barracks swapping stories of what they did. Some went out and got drunk, other bragged about how they had sex with some girl they met. Hiccup decided he would just sleep and prepare is body for the next day. Tomorrow was the start of black phase. And he wanted to be ready for it. The last thought as he closed his eyes was that he would hope his father would be proud of him when he got home.

**Authors Note: So yeah thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow so I can shart happiness and joy. This id DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok, so I'm gonna be using military lingo in this so if any of you get confused just message me and I'll fill you in. but without further ado…**

**Reviewer Shout-Out**

**Guest (you know who you are): Well yeah Black phase brings back my memories too. Damn I miss the army.**

**A Simple Cup**

**Motorider7**

**FelixLucifuge29**

**Angryhenry**

**Century99**

**Beyblader1497: Please let that name be reference to the older version not the new shit**

**Pegueng**

**Guest (You know who you are): Don't worry Astrid wont pop up till later chapters as a civilian, not a superior**

**Yuki100o**

** : Sup buddy**

**Snowflakeangel21**

**W0lfWarrior**

**Guest (You know who you are): well I guess tell your family I said thanks for serving.**

**Animejuliet**

**TheThenggi**

**Guest (you know who you are): What did you mean by "Not and update"?**

**BestFrEnemies**

**18 reviews… HOT DAMN! Thanks guys you're all amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD in any way, shape, or form.**

"Okay, so we have contacts up on the hill and we have the low ground so that's not good," The squad leader, Jason "Old Man" Rivers, began to explain. He got the nickname because he was thirty years old and the oldest in the platoon. They were now two weeks into black phase and out doing a field training exercise. It was a four way battle for control of the small town in the center. But this hill had a small outpost and a good viewpoint over the town. "We'll have to do some fancy bullshit so we can take the hill and take out fourth platoon." The squad leader paused as if contemplating. "Hiccup," He began only to be interrupted by Hiccup.

"I told you guys NOT to call me that when we were talking about old nicknames," Hiccup complained.

"Hey man. Its fine. Its an interesting nickname. Fun to use," he reasoned back. Hiccup just let out a groan in response. "Anyway, how good are you with your SAW Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked down to his weapon the back to the leader. "Good enough, why?" Hiccup asked him.

"Okay. I want you to take Thugg and run over to that fallen tree over there and there," he said pointing at a decent sized called log about thirty feet away. "And set up your bipod and lay down fire up the hill towards their position. Thuggory will be there to provide cover if you need to reload," he finished explaining.

"Okay. Well what will the rest of you all be doing?" Thuggory asked.

"Well why you two distract them at the south side us six will move around to the north east side and flank them. Hopefully they'll be to distracted by you guys to even notice us," he said moving his arms around as if displaying the motions they will undertake. "You guys got that?" Hiccup just nodded and Thuggory smiled. "Okay and move," he said as Hiccup and Thuggory got up and moved to the log as they went the opposite direction.

As Hiccup and Thuggory reached the log, Hiccup deployed his bipod and rested it on top of the log. He then looked down the sights and saw a member of forth platoon standing there not paying much attention. Hiccup looked over to Thuggory and sighed. "I hope they don't take long," Hiccup said ans Thuggory nodded in agreement. "Well let's get loud," Hiccup said as he pulled the trigger. The simulation ammo flew out of the gun and hit the guy standing there. He screamed out in pain as the wax bullet hit him in the bicep. Just then a bunch of yelling was heard atop the hill as several others came running over to see what was going on.

As they arrived Hiccup pulled the trigger again and more rounds fired from the SAW. He was quickly spotted by the guys atop the hill and some began to fire back. A wax bullet hit the log next to him but Hiccup kept shooting, trying to give his team enough time to reach the top of the hill. After a minute or two of ducking and firing, other shots were heard from atop the hill and soon all gunshots stoped. A figure appeared where Hiccup was shooting and waved to him shouting. "Its all clear. Come on up Hiccup!" He yelled down at the pair.

Hiccup and Thuggory got up from their position and lighting jogged up the hill. When they got there the platoon leader was smiling. "You did good Hiccup," He said happily.

"Thanks Old Man," Hiccup said back to him smiling. Hiccup rejoined his team in their small celebration of taking the hill.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Today was the day everyone was waiting for. Today was the day before graduation. The day they got their blue chords, symbolizing that they are infantry. It was also a 24 hour pass so they could hang out with their friends and family that came to watch. Everyone was excited to see their families. They were all talking about it. Thuggory looked over to Hiccup watching him put on the jacket of his dress blues. He got up and walked to him. "So Hiccup, today's the day. We become soldiers today's," Thuggory happily exclaimed.

Hiccup let out a chuckle and smiled. "Well Thugg. Acctually tomorrow's the day. Were just getting are blue chords today. We graduate tomorrow." Hiccup said in a knowing tone.

"Blah blah blah. You know what I mean dude," Thuggory said. "So what are you gonna do today with your pass?"

Hiccup let out another sigh as he adjusted his tie so it was just right. "I don't know. We get our phones so I'll probably just come back here and watch YouTube or something. Maybe go to PX," Hiccup said with shrug.

"You know you're more than welcome to hang out with me and my family, right dude," Thuggory said as he rested his shoulder against a locker. "I mean you're a brother to me man."

"Yeah. But I don't want to intrude on your time with your family." Hiccup reasoned as he looked himself over in the locker mirror.

"If you say so, but come one. Lets head on down and get ready. We only have like five more minutes," Thuggory said as he started walking towards the door. Hiccup follows him and they went down the steps to the CTA.

XxxxXxxxX

After the ceremony everyone was either clearing out to go hang out with their families or standing around talking to each other with their families in tow. Hiccup just stood there and looked around before deciding to go back inside. When he got back inside he began to change back into his ACUs. As he finished changing, his Drill Sergeant came in. "At ease," Hiccup said as he. Went to parade rest. The drill sergeant looked over to him with a questioning look.

"Why aren't you with your family Haddock?" He asked as he walked up to him.

"My um, my family isn't here," Hiccup responded back sounding nervous.

"Well why not?" Drill Sergeant Garcia asked back to him.

"Well my dad doesn't know I'm here, and my uncle and cousin don't either," Hiccup explained.

Drill Sergeant Garcia let out a sigh. "Well why didn't you tell them?"

"Beacuse. Non of them really care. My dad never gave me the time of day and tried to force me into the family business and my cousin picked on me constantly. At family thanksgiving at my uncle's he laughed when my cousin picked on me," Hiccup explained as he looked down to the ground.

"Oh. I see," He said as looked at the boy. "Well my wife is currently deployed, so I was just gonna chill hear and watch some movies. You're welcome to join," DS Garcia said.

"Wait. What?" Hiccup said with a confused look. "I thought..."

"We're not all heartless Asshole Haddock. Now come on. We'll use the tv in the office," he said to Hiccup with a laugh.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies the office. It felt weird to Hiccup to be sitting and watching movies with his Drill Sergeant but he had to admit it was pretty cool.

XxxxXxxxX

It was the next day after graduation and everyone was called back to the barracks to receive their orders before deciding what to do next. When Hiccup received his orders he looked down a read them. As he read them he took note on some of the things in them. He was going to be part of the Third Infantry Division stationed here at Fort Benning. He read some more and paused over a line. It made his eyes widen and his hands start to shake. It said "the Third Infantry Division is to be deployed to Afghanistan in the next month, giving every member in the unit just enough time to get properly prepared for deployment." Hiccup reread the line at least ten times. In one month Hiccup would be in Afghanistan. He'll be in a war zone. He was snapped from his thoughts as Thuggory came walking over.

"Dude, I'm getting deployed," he said to Hiccup quietly.

Hiccup looked over to Thuggory before speaking. "Me too," he said back. Hiccup went and sat against his locker. "Looks,like we don't get to go home," Hiccup began. "It says report to unit immediately."

Thuggory sighed "yeah. Shitty luck," he said. "Well we best get packing," he said as he began to open his locker.

Hiccup got up and began to open his locker as well. He pulled out his duffel bag and began to pack all of things. "Yeah. I hope I'm for this," Hiccup said to himself.

After they were both finished packing, Thuggory looked over to hiccup. "Hey I'm gonna go tell my parents goodbye. I forgot to do that. They probably think we got in trouble," Thuggory said with a chuckle.

Hiccup chuckled with him and smiled. "Okay man. You do that. Take your time," he said as he sat down. As he sat there he began to think about what would happen now. He was being sent over to an active was zone and he was infantry. One of the guys trained to fight. He wondered if he would make it back home. He hoped. Hiccup knew that deep down he did miss his dad, and he wanted to eventually go home and tell him what he's been doing. But now, he didn't know if that would be possible.

**Authors Note: SO yeah there ya guys go. Remember to read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow so I can vomit my way to the leprechauns pot of gold. DG27 signing off, Deuces.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well here's chapter 4. I hope it goes over well. Took me some time to do this but I got it out relatively fast. I figured I would get a new chapter before my trip to Ohio this weekend. So I hope you all like it.**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**Angryhenry: Sup dude.**

**Wayside.2**

** .773**

**Porcupain**

**Calasking (Guest): Thanks**

** : Hey Maddy**

**BestFrEnemies**

**A Simple Cup**

**Pegueng**

**W0lfWarrior**

**Hiccupthehic**

**Century 99 (Guest): Well you'll find out here**

**Pest (Guest): Thanks**

**ShadowMistress127: There is something incredibly familiar about you and I don't know why**

**14 reviews. Thanks to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HTTYD in any way, shape, or form. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

It's been one month since Hiccup and his company arrived in Afghanistan. He's already been l on several patrols around the area, and frankly he had to say it's not as bad as CNN made it out to be. The people are friendly and he likes to think he's made a few acquaintances among them. Hiccup let out a long sigh as he slung his rifle and adjusted his helmet and scratched a sweaty patch of hair. His only gripe was the heat. He was use to the weather never getting above ninety degrees. Hiccup brought his rifle back to the front of him and leaned up against a nearby wall and looked around the area. There were other soldiers in the area interacting with the Afghan military moans civilians.

"Another day another boring patrol, am I right Hiccup?" Thuggory said as he walked over next to Hiccup, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, would you rather be getting shot at?" Hiccup asked as he looked to his friend.

"Well it's better than standing around doing nothing," Thuggory said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, because getting shot at is sooooo much better," Hiccup replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. He then pushed himself offer he wall and began to walked towards the parked Humvee. "I'm gonna go see if Dunn has anything on the radio yet." As Hiccup got to the Humvee, he saw Dunn casually sitting in the drivers seat listening to chatter on the radio. "Hey man, got anything yet? Thugg is going crazy over there," Hiccup said as he pointed towards Thuggory behind him.

"Nah man. Its been really quiet today. Nothing but chatter from the Afghan military." He said as he sunk down into the seat. "Frankly I'm bored too. We've been deployed for a month and haven't even seen anything. My last deployment I at least saw some action by this time."

Hiccup just nodded his head as he looked around. When he was about to turn around and walk back over to Thuggory he heard a shot ring out, followed by the yelling of another soldier. "Contact, high. Check the roof tops!" Upon hearing that, Hiccup was already in cover next to the Humvee. "Anybody hit?" Another yelled.

Hiccup began to scan the rooftops until he spotted a figure on the top of a four story building. Suddenly a muzzle flash was seen from the figure followed by the sound of a bullet hitting the side of the Humvee. "I got him. Top of the four story apartment building!" Hiccup yelled as he shouldered his rifle and took aim. Hiccup then shot off three rounds towards the target. The figure ducked down behind a ledge.

"Did you get him?" He head someone yell. Hiccup looked up at the building for a few seconds before responding. "I don't think so," Hiccup said back. "I think he just ducked down."

Suddenly shots were heard from down the street. "Fuck, five contacts front. Automatic rifles!" someone yelled. Above the sound of the gunfire. "Cover us, moving up," another soldier yelled and the other fired towards the enemy to provide cover. Hiccup watched two infantrymen run forward and hide behind a waist high wall.

When the fire momentarily ceased Hiccup yelled out, "anyone hit?"

"Nah we're good!" Came a reply from across the street. Hiccup looked over and saw one guy behind cover by himself. "Hey, get over here," Dunn yelled to him when he saw what Hiccup was looking at. The soldier looked over to them and nodded before speaking. "Cover me," he said. "Don't worry. Me and Haddock have your back," Dunn said to him. "Move!" Dunn shouted and the other soldier began to move.

Dunn and Hiccup popped up and layed fire down the street forgetting about the guy up high. A shot from up high rung out and Hiccup looked over to the guy running towards them and saw the bullet hit his calf. Blood flew out as humor hit his leg and he screamed out in pain as he tripped over himself and fell to the ground. "Fuck, we got a man hit over here!" Hiccup yelled as he began to stand up. "Cover me!" Hiccup yelled as he ran over to help the wounded soldier. They started to lay down cover fire as Hiccup reached the him. "Don't worry, I got you," Hiccup said to him as he helped him up and carried him over to the Humvee. Hiccup looked at the wound and saw there was no exit hole meaning the bullet was still in his leg. "Fuck," he mumbled. "We need a medic over here!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm moving! Cover me!" Someone yelled from across the street. A few seconds later a soldier with a medic patch was next to them. "I got him from Herr Haddock. Get up there and cover Dunn while he calls for medevac,"

"Alright thanks Ramirez," Hiccup said as he got next to Dunn. "I'll take your place, go call for medevac," Hiccup said to Dunn. Dunn just nodded as he opened the door of the Humvee and got on the radio.

"This is Dragon 1-5, we are under fire in the residential district. We have wounded. How copy?" Dunn said into the mic.

A crackling was heard over the radio. "Dragon 1-5, we read you. How many wounded? Over,"

"One wounded as far as I know," Dunn replied as he heard a few bullets hit the Humvee again. Some of the bullets hit the glass of the windshield and then he felt a pain in his right shoulder and screamed out in pain. "Fuck! I'm hit!" He yelled as he looked over and saw his uniform beginning to stain red. He clicked the button in on the Mic as the medic looked into the cab of the vehicle. "Make that two hit," he grunted into the Mic.

"Copy that. Medical units are on their way to your location," voice on the Mic said.

Dunn through the Mic down as the medic tried to help o him. "No help the kid out there first. I'm good here," Dunn said as he applied pressure to his shoulder.

"Are you sure sergeant?" The medic asked him.

"That's an order corporal!" Dunn yelled at him. "Haddock! Medical units are on their way. Find Thuggory and get his ass up there to help you," Dunn yelled out.

Hiccup heard the order and nodded. "Hooah!" Hiccup yelled. "Cover me I'm moving!" Hiccup shouted as he moved behind the Humvee and saw Thuggory back in an alleyway firing rounds up at the top of the building. "Thuggory."

Thuggory looked over and saw Hiccup running towards him. When Hiccup reached him he went back down behind cover and looked that him.

"Enough action for you Thugg?" Hiccup said with a small grin.

"Shadup," he replied shaking his head. "What's going on up there?" He asked Hiccup.

"Well Dunn and Porter are both wounded and medevac is enroute. Ramirez is trying to patch them up. Dunn. Want us up on the Humvee," Hiccup explained to his friend as he quickly wiped the sweat from his brow.

Thuggory nodded his head as he peeked around the corner. Only to have a bullet hit the wall next to him. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Hey! Me and Haddock need covering fire!" He yelled around the corner.

"We got you guys!" Someone yelled. "Alright when we fire you two move," the soldier across the street explained. Thuggory replied with a thumbs up and the soldiers across the street began to fire.

As soon as they began to fire, he and Hiccup ran from their cover in the alley and ran up to the Humvee. While running a few bullets hit the ground in front of Hiccup's feet and caused him to trip. "This is fucking bullshit!" Hiccup yelled as he quickly got back on his feet and ran the rest of the way to the Humvee.

Dunn looked out to see Hiccup and Thuggory up by the hood of the vehicle. "Took you long enough Haddock," he shouted.

"Hey you know how difficult Thuggory is sargeant," Hiccup replied back.

"No shit," Dunn laughed back. A few seconds later two, more Humvees came speeding down the road followed by a little bird.

One of the soldiers in the newly arrived Humvee pulled the charging handle back on his mounted 50 Cal. Turret. "Alright boys, the Calvary has arrived." he then began to fire down the street as the little bird flew overhead and fired off its own mounted guns.

Soon after all the enemy fire ceased and Hiccup popped his head up. "We all clear?" He said.

"I think so," another said from the other side of the street.

Dunn stepped out off the Humvee still clutching his shoulder. "Alright, head count," he yelled.

XxxxXxxxX

When they arrived back at the base everyone began to pile out of the vehicles. When Hiccup got out he saw a few medical units helping out Porter and Dunn. Dunn just tried to shake him off. "Get off me. I can walk," he said as he walked forward to Captain Neal. "Sir I'm ready for my debriefing."

The captain just shook his head and smirked. "Alright tell me about it on the way to the med center." He then turned to everyone else. "Alright, all of you are dismissed. Go back to your quarters and rest up."

"Yes sir," everyone began to say. Hiccup turned on his heels and began to walk back to his quarters. As he walked into the building he put his rifle in the weapons rack and walked to his bunk. When he got to his bunk, he opened his locker and took his helmet of and set it on the shelf. He then ran his hand through his sweaty auburn hair trying to somewhat dry it. He then took off his vest and placed it in the bottom of the locker.

"Dude. It looks like you're still wearing your vest," Thuggory said with a chuckle.

Hiccup turned around to see Thuggory leaning against another bunk. "Yeah," Hiccup said as he looked down at his combat fatigues.

"It was pretty extreme out there," Thuggory said with sigh.

"Hey man. You asked for it," Hiccup replied with a chuckle. Hiccup's face then became more serious. "But yeah. It was, wasn't it?"

"You think You the Sergeant will be fine?" He asked Hiccup.

"Dunn? Oh yeah, he's a tough son of a bitch. Porter should be fine too, it was just his leg." Hiccup then shrugged and then began to change into a clean uniform. "So it's almost time for chow. I'm gonna go eat."

"Yeah. That sounds good. Lemme get outta this shit," Thuggory said as he began to walk towards his bunk.

Hiccup then finished changing leaned against his locker and closed his eyes. 'I wonder What's it like back home. I wonder if dad even misses me,' he thinks to himself. He then notices Thuggory walking over this way and pushes himself off the locker. "You ready to go man?" He asks as he runs his hand through his hair again.

"Yeah. I'm fuckin' starving dude," Thuggory says in response. And with that the two walked out of the building and went off to eat.

**Authors Note: So yeah. That was the first major action sequence I've ever written. I hoped you all liked it. Sooooooo… please read, review, favorite, follow, and recommend. This is DG27 Signing off. Deuces.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So since it was requested here is a snipit of whats going on in Berk. Also FLASHBACKS! Yay! Anyway but yeah so I don't think this one is very plot advancing but I digress. Also the reason this took a bit to come out is because of Borderlands the Pre-Sequel. So yeah. But anyway, here we go.**

**Reviewer Shout-out**

**Laloquita: Thanks for the uh language lesson.**

**Awesomebri66: Hi Bri. Its out.**

**Angryhenry: And of course he is what do you expect. Its Hiccup we're talking about.**

** .773: Yes we will. Don't worry. Gotta set it up first.**

**Malick The Night Angel: Don't worry, I will.**

**Calasking (Guest): thanks. And what do you expect them to do? Lay down?**

**Porcupain: Here ya go. And thanks.**

** \Midnight Nightmere: Hi Maddy**

**Snowflakeangel21: well here ya go. Here's a bit of his dad.**

**Hospitaller1080: Sorry for the infrequent updates.**

**W0lfWorrior: Thanks**

**ShadowMistress127: I'm glad you like. Your review has do be one of the most important to me. So thanks. It's good to hear from you Hun.**

**MrHoneyXBadger: WInsauce is what I aim for.**

**Guest (you know who you are): here is more.**

**Theanvil7558: Well here's a snippet of what you wanted.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own HTTYD in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy.**

Berk has been quiet. Every night Stoick comes home to an empty house. There is no Henry there to bicker with him about something. No sound of video games coming from Henry's room up stairs. It's only been Stoick, alone in the big empty house. Its been this way for almost seven months now. Stoick let out a sigh as he walked into the kitchen and looked at the note that was hanging on the refrigerator and read it for probably the hundredth time. "Dear Dad, I'm sorry to say but I don't know how long I'll be gone. I got some important things to and hopefully when I come back I won't be such a disappointment to you. Don't worry I'm in good hands though. See you whenever I guess. Love, Henry." After reading the note he walked out to living room and sat down in his chair. He missed his son. He really did. He wondered where he was, what he was doing. He tried several times to get a hold of him but was unable to. Suret hebfirst few calls he was incredibly pissed off but now, he just missed his son amd wanted to know if he was okay. The last time he say Henry was before he left for a business trip, and that was just another argument.

FLASHBACK

Stoick came walking down the stairs to find Henry in the livingroom watching one of the Star Wars movies. He cleared his voice before speaking. "Okay Henry, I'm off. There money on the counter for food and other things," Stoick said looking at his son.

"Okay dad. I got it," he said back not paying much attention.

"Its the end of summer Henry, do you have any idea what you are gonna do?" Stoick asked with a stern tone.

"I got a plan dad, don't worry," Henry said back as he paused the movie and looked over to his dad.

"I still want you to be able to take of the business soon," Stoick said still looking at his son.

"Well I regret to inform you dad, that won't be happening. Like I said I've got a plan that doesn't involve the business," Henry said with a shrug.

"Damn it Henry, why won't you listen to me?" He said raising his voice.

"Fuck, this again? How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to go into business. I don't want to ride a desk for the rest of my life. I have a plan. You have to deal with that fact," Henry said in retaliation sounding annoyed.

"Damn it. I don't have time for this. I have a plane to catch. Ill be back, probably," Stoick said as he turned to walk away.

"And I'll be here, Maybe," Henry said. And with that, Stoick was out the door and off. That was the last time he saw his son.

END FLASHBACK

Stoick opened his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. He looked out the front window and saw Henry's truck in the driveway. 'I just hope you're okay son,' he thought to himself.

SAME TIME IN AFGHANISTAN

A bullet struck the top of the jersey barrier Hiccup was hidding behind with Thuggory. "This totally sucks!" Hiccup yelled looking at his friend. For the past several minutes, their platoon has been pinned down while enemies shot at them. "Dunn, what's the status of those reenforcements?" He yelled over to their sergeant.

"They're about three minutes out," he yelled back as he popped up and shot a few times towards the attackers.

"Haven't these fuckers ever heard of the rules of engagement?" Thuggory yelled as a bullet flew over his head.

"Isn't that a shitty sitcom from like ten years ago?" Ramirez shouted back.

"Actually it's from seven years ago. Me and my sister use to watch it," Dunn yelled back with a chuckle.

"That's not what I fucking meant!" Thuggory yelled freaking out a bit.

A few members of the group let out a laugh, but quickly went back to focusing on the fire fight they were stuck in. After a few more minutes of the same pop up, fire a few shots, then ducking back down, the reinforcements finally arrived and the attacking force was soon forced to retreat back further into the town. Hiccup let out a sigh as he stood up from the barrier he was behind and then held out his hand to help Thuggory up.

"Thanks man," Thuggory said to his friend. He then let his shoulders slump and wiped the sweat off of his face. "Just a few more months of this shit and we can go home," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I know right. I'm tired of all this. I could easily go a day as a civilian right about now," Hiccup said letting out a laugh.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get home?" Thuggory asked as he looked over to Dunn seeing him chattering with the other platoons sergeant.

Hiccup smiled as he looked up. "I'm gonna go out to eat at my favorite place. Dragon's Den has some of the best food out there." Hiccup then looked back to his friend. "And you?"

"I'm gonna sleep," Thuggory said with a laugh.

"Alright boys. Pile up into the transports. We're heading back to base," Dunn said as he came walking back over to his platoon.

Everyone began to get into the vehicles with Thuggory getting in first to hop up on the mounted machine gun. Hiccup then got in and put his rifle between his legs and leaned back to try and relax. He closed his eyes and laid his head forward. As they began to move, he started to think of home. He wondered if it changed at all. He wondered who was still there. He wondered if Astrid was still there.

His mind then began to wander to her. She was the girl who has captured his attention since he was little. He was pretty sure she hated him. He has done so many idiotic things when he's around her. He remembered back in the fourth grade during lunch while walking to his seat with his lunch in his hands. He was caught up staring at her and he didn't notice that his cousin had his foot out and he tripped over it. The fall caused his plate to go airborne and his mashed potatoes ended up in Astrid's hair. Or the time in chemistry when Astrid was made his lab partner. Lets just say he was nervous and shakes, and one chemical ended up in another another and it caused a small explosion that nearly burnt off her eyebrows. Yet through all of that, she was still one of the very few that called him Henry.

His mind then wanders to the last time he saw her. She was one of the last people to see him before he left.

FLASHBACK

Hiccup just came walking out of the recruitment office after doing his last Future Soldier Training sessions before he shipped. As he was walking up his truck he heard someone call his name.

"Henry?" The person said.

Hiccup turned to see who called his name. When he saw who it was he was shocked to see Astrid standing there looking at him. "Oh uh um hey uh Astrid," Hiccup said as he scratched the back of his had nervously.

"Did I just see you come walking out of the Army recruiters station?" She asked him sounding kind of shocked that he would be there.

"Uh oh um an old family friend works there. I uh just figured I'd pay him a visit is all," Hiccup nervously replied hoping she'd buy it. "What um are you doing here uh Astrid?" Hiccup asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I work out here at Dragon's Den. Just got off. I'm waiting for Scott to get here," she said answering his question. "He's late, as usual," she said with a role of her eyes.

"Oh, I see. So still dating my cousin I see." Hiccup as as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. He hated the fact that a jerk like his cousin could get the girl of his dreams. But he just guessed that that was how popularity went. The popular got the good ones and the losers where left with squat.

"Yeah I am," Astrid said letting out a sigh. "I'm kinda worried though. He leaves for UCLA next week and well you know Scott."

Hiccup just nodded I response as he heard tires squealing from a car and watched it pull Into the parking space next to him at rather high speeds. "What are you doing with my girl Hiccup?" Scott said angrily as he stepped out of the car.

"Nothing Scott, we were just talking," Hiccup said as he looked back down to the ground. Scott the shoved Hiccup backwards.

"Well don't. She my girl," Scott said as she shoved Hiccup again. "You're to much of a loser to be seen with her."

"Jeez Scott, lay off him. He's you cousin." Astrid said with agitation in her voice.

"All the more reason. Anyway, come one babe, let's go," he said as he wrapper his arm around her.

Astrid just shook his arm off her and looked to Hiccup. "Well I catch you later Henry."

Hiccup looked up and gave her a smile. "Yeah. Bye Astrid." Hiccup watched as they got into Scotts car ad drove away. He then got in his car and leaned his head back letting out a sigh.

END FLASHBACK

Hiccup was ripped from his thoughts By Thuggory kicking his shoulder. "Hey dude, we're back to base. Get out,"

Hiccup listened to his friend and climbed out of the vehicle. He stretched his body and then dropped the magazine from his rifle before walking inside. With all these thoughts of home, he just hoped that these next few months would go by quick.

**Authors Note: So here it is. Thanks for all the support guys and gals. Anyway, please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow so I can puke rainbows and shart pixie dust. DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So here it is. A lot faster than the last update. So I don't really have a lot to say other than please enjoy.**

**Reviewer Shout-out:**

**DarkStoo**

**WolfLover53**

**Leedle (Guest)**

**Midnight Nightmere: Sup Maddy**

**Sullyranger: Can't wait for to update your story. Its nice to hear positive feedback from an author of a story that you read.**

**Hiccupthehic**

**Angryhenry: sup man**

**Century99 (Guest)**

**A Simple Cup**

**Awesomebri: Hi Bri**

**Larissa (guest)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy**

It was seven in the morning. An eight year old Hiccup groaned thinking about it. He always hated mornings. They weren't his friend, but he crawled out of bed anyway. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from the drawer. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he walked out of room and down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

After showering, Hiccup got dressed and walked down stairs to find his mother and father sitting at the kitchen table. His mother obviously heard him because she turned around to look at her son. "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" She asked him smiling brightly.

Hiccup looked back at his mom and slightly frowned. Hiccup wasn't stupid, he knew his mom was sick even though his parents kept saying she was okay. She was looking more ill than usual today. He forced a smile to his lips before responding. "Morning mom. I slept good. Still sleepy though."

"That's alright Henry. Come sit and eat with me and your father. I made your favorite," his mother said happily.

Hiccup smiled genuinely this time as he climbed up the the table and looked at the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He looked over to his father to see him reading the paper. "Morning dad," Hiccup said happily.

His dad put the paper down and smiled at his son. "Good morning Henry. And how's my little man doing this morning?" He asked as he messed up Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup took a bite of eggs and loomed back to his father. "Good. A little sleepy," he responded happily. Hiccup loved mornings with his parents. It was always so peaceful. Even with his mother being sick, they both made an effort to make sure he was happy. He was happy to have them.

"Well I gotta head out to work," Stoick said as he got up from his seat. "I'll see you two after work." He then grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door leaving Hiccup and Valka.

"Do you have your backpack all ready to go?" His mother asked him as she stood up.

"Yeah. I left it by the door," Hiccup said back as he finished his breakfast. He then got up and put his plate away in the dishwasher.

"Alright the bus will be here soon Henry," Valka said to him as she picked up his backpack to hand to him. Hiccup walked over and she helped him put it on. "Have fun at school. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye mom," Hiccup said as he walked out the door and to,the end of his driveway.

It was now just after lunch and the teacher had the class reading. Hiccup was looking at the page not really reading when the classroom phone rang. Almost simultaneously, everyone in the classroom looked up. The teacher went and answered it. After a short conversation the teacher looked over to Hiccup. "Henry, you're needed down in the office."

Hiccup just nodded as enclosed his book and put it into his desk. He got up from his seat and left the room. When he reached the office he saw his dad standing there looking really worried. Hiccup began to worry as well as he reached his father. "Dad, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked him.

"I already signed you out. We... We have to go see your mother," he said back to him.

"What's wrong with mom?" Hiccup asked but his father didn't respond. They walked out of the school,and got into his father's car. "Dad, what's wrong with mom?" He tried to ask again but still didn't get an answer. Eventually they ended up at the hospital and Hiccup was really beginning to worry. As his father led him through the building his worry grew more and more. Eventually they reached a room and walked inside. When they walked inside, Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw his mother, much more pale than normal, on the bed hooked up to some machines.

His mother looked over to him and smiled. "Henry," she said weakly. "Come here and see mommy."

Hiccup did as he was told and walked over to his mother's bedside and grabbed her hand. "Mama?" He said as a tear escaped his eye. "Are you gonna be okay?"

He saw sadness in her eyes. "I love you Henry. Do you know that?" She said not answering his question.

Hiccup only nodded in response as more tears escaped his eyes. "Don't go. Please," Hiccup said as he gripped he hand tightly.

"I'll always be in you heart. I'll always love you Henry," she said as a single tear escaped her eyes as they closed. A long never breaking beep was heard soon after and he grip and Hiccup's hand grew limp.

"No! Mama no!" Hiccup yelled as he he began to cry even more.

Stoick grabbed a hold of Hiccup and spoke softy in his ear as he continued to scream and cry. "Don't worry Henry. It will all be okay."

XxxxXxxxX

Hiccup was jolted awake by someone kicking his foot. He looked up to see Thuggory standing there. "Break times over dude, we're gonna head out," He whispered.

Hiccup adjusted his helmet as he stood up from the tree he was resting against. He thought about the dream he awoke from. He hasn't had that dream in a long time. It was more of a memory than a dream. A bad memory. He looked at his watch. It was around 0600. He then picked his rifle up from the rock it was resting against and turned his ACOG optic on. "Is everyone else up?" Hiccup whispered back.

"Yeah. Dunn and David went and scouted ahead. The others are just up the hill waiting for us," Thuggory whispered in response.

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go." With that, Hiccup and Thuggory began to march up the hill to regroup with the others.

EVENING IN BERK

Astrid slumped down on on of the chairs by the bar. They had just finished the dinner rush for the night so she decided to take this time and relax. She let out a sigh as she dropped her head back. "Damn it. Can I go home yet?" She asked no one particular.

"Not yet. Still gotta help me with dishes," someone said as they leaned against the bar.

Astrid looked back forward and saw her friend Ruffnut across from her. "Come on Ruff, you gotta be kidding me," she said with a whiney tone.

"Wow the great Astrid Hofferson is whining. Gotta say, not a good look for you," she said back with a smirk.

"Shut up Ruff. Its just you know who comes here with his dumb friends," Astrid said back covering her face with her hand sounding extremely annoyed.

"Speak of the devil," Ruffnut said as if on cue as the door opened and Scott and his friends came through the door. "Alright if you guys are gonna sit at the bar I'll have to ID you. If not, go take a seat. Preferably on the other side of the room." With that, Scott and the others went to a booth by the window.

"Thanks," was all Astrid said as she dropped her head down onto the bar.

"No problem. I'm gonna go get started on those dishes," Ruffnut said as she walked back into,the kitchen.

"So Astrid. How's it going? Need a ride home babe?" Scott said as he walked up to Astrid.

Astrid let out a groan. "Go away you big dumb lout," she said with an extremely annoyed tone.

"Ah but babe..." Scott began but was Interrupted by Astrid.

"I'm not your babe," she said angrily as she turned to look at him. "You blew that."

"But Astrid. I love you. You're my one and only," he said sounding fake desperate.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that when you were having sex with that bitch from UCLA," she said with venom in her voice.

"I said I was sorry," Scott said sounding small.

"Well I don't care. You fucked up." Astrid stood up from the stool and was about to walk back to the kitchen when the front door opened. Astrid looked over and saw Gerald "Stoick" Haddock come walking through the door.

"Oh hey Uncle Jerry," Scott said as he turned to look at his Uncle.

"Oh. Hi Scott. I didn't know you were in town this weekend. How are you?" Stoick said as he took a seat at the bar.

"I'm good. I came back for a weekend to see my mom and dad. Have you gotten any news of Henry yet?" Scott asked trying to sound concerned.

"Not yet," was all Stoick said in response. He looked over to,Astrid and saw her in a Dragon's Den uniform. "Can you get me a glass of scotch please?"

Astrid walks around to the other side of the bar and pours him a glass of scotch. She then leaned against the bar and looked at Stoick. "So waits going on with Henry?"

Stoick looked up at the girl. He rubbed his hand over his face before speaking. "A bit over a year ago, Henry just up and left. I... I don't know where he went. He never told me. Just left a note saying he was doing to prove himself. I don't really know," he said with a shale of his head. He looked sad talking about it.

Astrid's mind was jolted back to the last time she saw him outside the army recruiting office. He seemed so nervous when he was talking to her. She then looked back to the boys father. "She In sure he's fine. He is an adult now," Astrid said with a smile. "Anyway. I got to go help Ruffnut with the dishes."

"Hey babe, so you and me should go out when you get off," Scott said to her in a flirtatious tone.

"Shut up Scott," Astrid said as she walked off into the kitchen.

1300 AFGHAN MOUNTAINS

Hiccup and the rest of Dragon 1-5 have been walking since 0600 that morning. Everyone was beginning to get tired so Sergeant Dunn told them to take a quick break. Which meant they had about fifteen minutes to relax. Hiccup went over and sat down against a log that laying on the ground. He let out a sight as he layed his rifle across his lap and wiped the sweat off his face.

Thuggory came over and sat next to his friend. "Just three more weeks of this shot and we get one month back at home," he said sounding excited as he lightly punched Hiccup's bicep.

Hiccup just smiled back as he looked over to the other. Porter and Donaldson were sitting on some rocks munching on some granola bars while the others we're standing, looking over the map. They were just on a three day reconnaissance trip in the mountains. While Hiccup was faintly listening to Thuggory drone on and on about his plans when he gets hone, he heard the snap of some twigs a little ways behind him. Hiccup held up his finger to silence his friend. He listened for another few seconds and another snap was heard. Hiccup got up from his sitting position and turned around. He then took a know and rested the bottom of his foregrip in the trunk of the tree and looked down his ACOG sight. While looking he saw what appeared to be at least six men with AK-47s looking as though they were searching for something. "Dunn," hiccup whispered loudly. "Dunn, get your ass over here."

Dunn looked over and saw hiccup aiming down his rifle and he gave the hand signal for everyone to get low and get ready. After that he got ok over the Hiccup's side. "What do you got?"

"Six are seven contacts. All with AKs. They look like they're searching," Hiccup told him. Almost immediately after Hiccup said that on of them pointed in the direction of Dragon 1-5 and yelled something in the native language. The others looked where he was pointing and began to open fire.

"Fuck! Contact front!" Dunn yelled as he began to return fire along with the rest of the platoon.

A few bullets hit the log in front of Hiccup's face and he ducked back down under it. He popped back up and shot of a few rounds. He noticed he hit one of them in the leg. "I wounded one!" Hiccup yelled when he crouched back down behind the log. Hiccup looked back down the sights of his gun and targeted one. He heard Dunn's rifle fire a round next to him. The guy he was targeting head took the shot from Dunn. Hiccup watched the blood fly out of his skull as the lifeless body hit the ground. Another bullet hit the log in front of him and he ducked back down.

"Anyone hit?" Ramirez yelled when the firing stop. Everyone replied with a no and they kept looking down the range.

"I'm moving position!" Porter yelled as he stood up and began to run.

"Get the fuck down!" Dunn yelled at him, but it was already to late. A shot was heard from where the enemy was. The bullet struck Porter directly in head and blood exploded from the wound. It looked like Porter's leg turned to jello. They just went limp and he dropped. Once he hit his knees, his rifle fell from his hands and his body fell the rest of the way to the ground. He was dead.

Hiccup quickly got up from his low crouch and looked down his sights. While searching for a target he heard another shot ring out and then he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He screamed out in pain. He Then quickly got back down to his sitting position and laid his rifle back in his lap as his left hand shot up to cover the pain. After a few seconds of holding his shoulder He removed his hand and looked at it. His hand was covered in blood. His blood. He had been shot. "Medic!" Hiccup called out.

**Authors Note: So yeah there you go. My longest chapter yet. I hope you all liked it. So anyway please read, review, recommend, follow, and favorite so I can puke rainbows and shart pixie dust. Until next time this is DG27 signing off. Deuces.**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: So here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it. I think it turned out nice. So without further ado, enjoy.

Reviewer Shout-out

Awesomebri66: sup Bri

Wolflover53

Century99

Diveneur

Rayne Arianna Maranochi

Angryhenry: hey man

DarkStoo

Snowflakeangel21

Xlight02

Midnight Nightmere: hi Maddy

W0lfwarrior

Guest 11 (guest) don't worry. His army days aren't over yet.

Kittaylor524

Andy493

UnbreakableWarrior

thanks to you all.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own How to Train Your Dragon in any way, shape, or from. Enjoy.

Hiccup put pressure back on his arm. He'd been shot. He didn't know what to do so he yelled for a medic. Ramirez looked over to him. "Haddock, what happened?" He shouted.

"I was shot in the shoulder!" Hiccup yelled back. He took his hand off the wound and looked at it. His hand was covered in blood. He could already see the blood soaking into his glove, staining it.

As the gunfire momentarily stopped, Thuggory squatted down next to hiccup and looked at him."Dude, are you okay?" He asked as looked down the sights of his gun.

Hiccup grunted from the pain as he adjusted himself, trying to get more comfortable. "Yeah I'm fine," he responded as Ramirez finally was able to get to him.

"Well does it hurt?" Thuggory asked his friend as he spared him a quick glance.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the dumb question. "No, it feels like sunshine and fucking daisies," Hiccup said back, his voice dripping sarcasm. Hiccup turned his head to see Ramirez cutting open his uniform to get to the wound.

"Well at least we know your personality is still in tact," Thuggory grumbled looking back down his sights.

Ramirez wiped some of the blood away, the uneven pressure causing Hiccup to wince in pain. He then leaned Hiccup's shoulder a bit forward to see the back of it. "Well it looks like the bullet is still in there. We'll have to pull it out of there later. I'm gonna bandage this and then go call for med-evac," he said as he reached into his medical pouch, pulling out some gauze and tape.

As Ramirez began to bandage Hiccup, Thuggory shot of a few rounds. "Contacts trying to move around the right side!" He yelled in between trigger pulls.

"Copy that," Dunn said in response. "Donny, take David and move around to the right side. Take these fucks out." Dunn shot off a few shots at some of the enemy troops still left behind them.

"Copy that sergeant. David let's move," Donny said as he tapped David's Shoulder. "Cover us!" He yelled as him an David ran to the other side near a few large rocks.

After Ramirez finished with Hiccup, he quickly moved over to Dunn. "Which pocket is the radio in?" He asked shouting over some gunfire.

"Left side backpack," Dunn said in response. He saw another Taliban member moving towards the right side and wasted no time pulling his trigger. Nearly instantly blood exploded out of his head. "Contact down."

Ramirez removed the radio from Dunn's bag and looked at it. "What the hell is this? Some antique bullshit?" He said as he flipped the antenna up on the old grey box or a radio. He shrugged it off and began to call for help. "This is Dragon 1-5 corporal Jonathan Ramirez. Does anybody read me?" He yelled Into the radio.

"Corporal, we read you. What's your status?" A voice said back.

Ramirez pressed the button back in on the radio. "We are under fire from Taliban forces. We was one wounded and another KIA," he said releasing the talk button.

"Did I hear you right? Did you say KIA?" The voice said back over the radio.

Ramirez wiped the sweat from,his brow before speaking again. "That's right. We have KIA."

"Alright Dragon 1-5, we're tracking your radio signal now. It appears there is a clearing about two hundred yards to the south of you. We will be sending a Blackhawk to that location for an extract. Can your team move?" The voice said.

Ramirez looked up to Dunn for confirmation and he nodded a response in return. "That's an affirmative."

"Alright. If you can bring the body with you. If not we understand. ETA is ten minutes." The voice said.

"No man left behind," Ramirez said into the radio before returning it to its pouch in Dunn's bag. "Alright, Thuggory and David, grab Porter. Hiccup, do you need help?" Ramirez said as he and Dunn turned to cover them.

Hiccup started to get up groaning a bit in pain. "Nah. I can move," Hiccup said back as he got up and grabbed his rifle.

Once Thuggory and David had Porter's body up and ready to move, Dunn gave the command to move. Hiccup quickly began to fall behind because every time his foot hit the ground, it made his shoulder pain spike. Suddenly Hiccup was tackled to the ground by one of the Taliban forces knocking the wind out of him. When he hit the ground he almost immediately took a punch to the face. "Fuck!" Hiccup yelled. He then felt hands being wrapped around his throat and his air was instantly cut off. Off in the distance he heard someone shout his name but he couldn't tell who. His immediate reaction to being choked was to pry the hands from throat. Unfortunately for him he was too weak from having the wind knocked out off him and everything was beginning to go dark. He then went to looking for something on the ground. When his hand finally found something, he gripped the item and instantly bashed his attackers head in with it, knocking him off. When he opened his eyes he saw the item was a handgun. Hiccup quickly rolled over and got onto one knee. He them pointed the weapon at his attacker. With on final look at his attacker, Hiccup closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. With the sound of a bang it was all over.

"Haddock!" Dunn yelled as he got to Hiccup. "Haddock, are you okay?" He said as he helped a heavily coughing Hiccup to his feet.

"I'm okay," Hiccup said between coughs as he dropped the handgun. "I just fucking killed someone," Hiccup said as he and Dunn began to move.

"You did good kid," was all Dunn said as he began to help Hiccup move to the cleaning.

"Where are the others?" Hiccup asked, his coughing fit finally over.

"They're Covering us," Dunn said as they broke through the wood line.

Luckily for them, no other Taliban members decided to follow them and they got in defensive positions to wait for the Blackhawk. After about what seemed to be the longest twelve minutes of Hiccup's life the helicopter arrived and picked them up. When Hiccup sat in his seat wiped some of the blood and sweat of his face and removed his helmet. His shoulder was hurting him immensely, but his mind as elsewhere. He just killed another human being. He made it this long in Afghanistan without having to kill another person. He was hoping he wouldn't have to. Basic training didn't prepare him for the empty feeling he was feeling. He's heard about it from his Drill Sergeants, but he never imagined it'd be this bad. He leaned his head back against the wall of the helicopter and closed his eyes. 'You did good kid.' Dunn's words echoed through his head. Did he really do good?

XxxxXxxxX

When the Blackhawk arrived back at base they were greeted by a medical team. They first off loaded Porter's corpse. After that Hiccup hoped off and Thuggory took his rifle from him. The medical staff then began to help Hiccup walk. While they helped to carry him, he looked over and saw what looked to be a new reporter. She noticed what was going on and began to point at them all. "Hope you put on your best smile. Cameras are watching," one of the medics helping Hiccup said. He could only chuckle in response.

As they carried him to the medical center, Hiccup began to make a mental checklist on what as hurting so he'd be somewhat prepared for the barrage of questions coming his way. What he noticed was his shoulder obviously, his ankle was throbbing, the left side of his face was in pain, and his throat was sore. With his mental checklist complete he was ready to enter the infirmary and get this over with.

XxxxXxxxX

It was a slow day at Dragon's Den. Astrid was leaning against the bar just watching the TV as she tended to the few regulars getting a drink. She let out a sigh as she took as sip of her water. Astrid hated that they could only show the news. All the is these days is just depressing bullshit.

"Has the fighting in the middle east stopped at all? That's what the President says. Well from this footage taken from one of our CNN reporters over there we have to say no," the anchor said as the footage began to role. It was showing a woman in khaki colored pants, a tee shirt, a bulletproof vest, and a helmet standing near a helicopter pad.

"I'm here at US Army Base Victor. And from what you can see behind me a Blackhawk helicopter, that left this base about forty minutes ago has returned," she said pointing at the landing helicopter. "A medical team is rushing to it with stretchers and medical bags in hand."

At this point, Astrid leaned in resting her elbows on the bar, slightly intrigued in what was going on.

"They appear to be moving a person onto the stretcher and getting ready to carry him away," she said as she looked back to the camera and then back to the helicopter. "It looks like someone else is getting off. Can you zoom in on that?" The camera did as requested and zoomed in. "He looks injured."

The camera zoomed in on the man as the medics helped him walk. He looked over towards the camera then back down. Astrid curiously scrunched her face as she looked at him. His hair was messy and of a somewhat long length on the top of the head and a bit shorter around the sides. His bangs were falling down onto his messy face And I the sun His hair looked auburn. When she saw his face she could have swore she was looking at Hiccup. 'What the hell?' She mouthed.

The news reporter looked into the camera again. "So as you can tell, no the fighting is still not over. Back to you."

The video then cut back to the anchor. "Thank you Mary. And next..." at that Astrid drowned the rest of it out.

'Could that really have been Hiccup?' Astrid though to herself as she leaned against the bar. She then began to chew on her pointer finger nail, lost in though.

XxxxXxxxX

"Alright. We welcome you to Denver. We will be starting from the front to the back, starting from the right. We hope you all had a wonderful flight," a flight attendant said into the microphone in a cheery tone.

With that everyone began to get up and grab their things. Hiccup grabbed his bag from the top storage compartment and waited his turn. When we got off he immediately went to baggage claim to grab the rest of the things he will need for his month stay at home.

When he finished with baggage claim he walked outside, put his patrol cap on, and called a taxi. He put his things in the trunk and got in the back. "Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Just drop me off at the town hall in Berk," Hiccup told him as he took off his patrol cap and relaxed in the seat.

The driver punched the address into his GPS. "We'll be there in an hour and forty-five minutes."

With that they took off heading for Berk 'well here goes nothing,' Hiccup thought to himself. 'No turning back now.'

Authors Note: so that was that. He's going home finally. If you have any sort of questions please feel free to ask. And as always please read, review, recommend, favorite, and follow. This is DG27 signing off. Deuces.


End file.
